Boleska Week 2k14
by Vanna Skywalker
Summary: August 18th-25th My favorite Pairing! I can't ignore their week ;) Here are the stories!
1. Day 1- Contrast

Sometimes contrast could be a good thing. You know, like an 'opposites attract' kind of thing.

In Bolin and Eska's case, contrast was the only word people could find to describe them. Bolin was a bubbly, big, soft, caring guy. While Eska was often described as: cold, emotionless, and intimidating. Nothing about their personalities made sense that they were together.

Neither of the two had cared. They fell for who they fell for. Even though it had taken Bolin a little longer for his feeling to progress past just finding her attractive, they fell for each other. And they fell hard.

"So does it ever bother you?" Bolin asked his girlfriend of 4 years as the pair were lounging on the couch in the apartment they shared.

"Does what bother me?"

"You know, the looks we get sometimes."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She turned to face him completely and rested her elbow on the backrest.

"Yeah! Because I'm always smiling and I was a mover star and you're always…you're…you were a princess."

She chuckled at his attempt to not hurt her feelings. "Because I never smile and I'm so bitter and we look so different?"

"Yeah that's a better way to put it! Wait- no. I wouldn't say bitter. And you smile sometimes…"

"You're the only person who can make me smile."

"Is that right?" He scooted closer to her and touched his forehead to hers, mirroring her position.

"Think about it. In all the time you've known me, I've only smiled when I'm alone with you."

"Okay, then. Let's see a smile." He pulled his head back so he could see her whole face.

"I have no reason to." She fought to keep a straight face in front of her lover that she was trying to prove wrong.

"No way. I'm right in front of you. I'm a reason to smile! I can see you trying not to."

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Fine." He leaned in to give her a kiss that wasn't intended to last long, but as soon as he tasted her lips, he couldn't stop himself. He grabbed her bottom lip between his and began to suck on it. He put his hands around her small form one pushing her closer on her upper back and one fighting not to go any father down on her lower back. She started to kiss him back and tangled her hands in his chocolate brown hair that she loved. At some point, she began to smile and right when she did, Bolin pulled back.

"You did it! You were smiling."

"I was not."

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to have to do that again just to see one smile?"

"Not my problem."

((okay so sorry this is so short. This is probably how the rest of my one-shots for Boleska week will be. I feel like I deviated a little from the prompt, but you can still see the contrast between the two very clearly. Hope you enjoyed!))


	2. Day 2- Memories

I could not come up with anything for the memories prompt. I'm so sorry... I have written something with the same theme, though! You can find it on my profile titled "Remember When"


	3. Day 3- Family

Eska walked out of the bathroom in the house they were staying in while visiting her family in the north. "Hey, Bolin, how would you feel about having a family?" She sat down next to him on their couch.

"What are you talking about?" He furrowed his brow. "I have a family. I have you and Mako. Oh, and Korra. And my relatives in the Earth Kingdom." He put an arm around her shoulders.

"You never told me about your family in the Earth Kingdom." She gave him a confused look.

"Oh, yeah. We just met them after the return of Airbenders after Harmonic Convergence."

"Why aren't you staying with them now? I would have thought you wanted to stay behind and catch up. You didn't have to come meet me." Eska questioned.

"No, you're my wife. Of course I had to come to you." He planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Oh." She answered then remembered how they got into this conversation in the first place. They got married not long after Harmonic Convergence because both realized how much they really loved each other. Eska had been temporarily staying in the north while he was off looking for Airbenders with Korra. They had been there for a few months since Bolin came to stay. She preferred the cold, so they decided to take a long vacation, then return to Republic City in a six moths. "How would you feel about having a family of our own?"

"You're not making any sense, Eska. You already asked me that."

"No, Bolin." She slightly smiled. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "How would you feel about the 'You're going to be a dad' type of family." She didn't know any other way to tell him other than spelling it out for him. He could be a little clueless at times.

He furrowed his brow for a second while he watched Eska place his hand her stomach, but then his expression changed to excitement. "You mean- I- I'm going to be a dad? You're having a baby?"

She nodded. This was easily the most happy she's been in her entire life. Although, her marriage was a close second. Eska didn't really look like the type on the outside, but on the inside, she always dreamed of being a mother. Even if she was still very young.

He suddenly hugged her with force, then lightened up. "I'm sorry if I hurt you….I…I'm just really happy right now."

She returned his embrace and smiled. "Me too."

AN: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. It's been a while since I wrote and even then it was bad, but I can't ignore my OTP's week. This was the first thing that came to mind when I heard family, so yeah. Be thankful I didn't write a sad, miscarriage fic or something like that. (I wouldn't have had the heart to anyway.)


	4. Day 4- Snow

AN: This will be set after they meet and before they go look for the portal. So beginning of season 2.

* * *

"Eska, look at all the snow! Come play with me!" Bolin asked while trying to simultaneously get snow clothes on. "I've never seen so much before."

She frowned and watched her companion. "It's just snow. You don't have to play just because its there." When she was younger, she saw other kids laugh and playing in the snow. It was different for her because she saw it as her element. She only thought of bending when she saw snow; not entertainment. She didn't really see the appeal others did.

"Please? I never get to play in it!" He pleaded making his best puppy-dog face. Republic City got some snow, but never enough to play in it. Not like this. He had been forced to grow up when he lived on the streets anyway. Mako always told him that they didn't have time to act like children. Right now, he just wanted to be a child again.  
"Very well." She couldn't resist the face he made. He had all the power in this 'relationship' even though it seemed the opposite. "Let's go." She gestured for him to follow her as they made their way out of the palace and into the unroofed pavilion behind said palace.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's have a snowball fight." He suggested.

"You want to challenge a master waterbender to a snowball fight?"

Bolin realized his mistake. "Oh. You're right. I kind of don't feel like being injured." He mumbled for fear of her hearing his snarky comment. "Oh, I know! Let's build a snowman." He offered.

Eska waved her hand making three balls of snow and stacked them from largest to smallest, then created balls made of ice and made an ice spear that resembled a carrot and placed it on the balls of snow all in under ten seconds. "There. It's done."

"Well, that's no fun." He pouted.

"Well…"

"Well, what?" Bolin was confused.

"Your turn. I made mine, now I'll watch you make yours."

"What? There's no way mine will even compare to yours."

"It was your idea, so you have to do it."

"Fine." He made a small ball with his hands then began to roll it on the ground while it collected snow. When he finished, he started on another making it slightly smaller. Then he made a third one, smaller than the other two. He stacked them just as Eska did, then came to a realization. "That's all I can do. I don't have sticks or a carrot or ice like you did."

Eska shivered slightly. He had taken so much longer than her, and she didn't have proper clothes on like he did. She didn't think she'd be out here for so long and even though she was used to the temperature didn't mean she couldn't be cold. "Oh."

He didn't let her shiver slip over his head even though it had been small and barely noticeable. "Hey are you okay? You look kind of cold. Your nose is turning red." He said taking a few steps closer to her.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I was just going to do this-" He hugged her, "-if you were cold." He released her. "But I guess you're okay so…"

She blushed when he got so close to her. "Can we…go back inside now.?"

"Of course." He smiled.

* * *

AN: So here you go. A cute little fic set shortly after they meet. Tell me what you think


End file.
